Eu quero que você fique
by Lara Boger
Summary: "E os dedos entrelaçados seriam resposta para qualquer dúvida sobre futuro." - Uma versão de "Fique" mas agora sob o ponto de vista do Uruha - The GazettE, UxA, YAOI


**Disclaimer: **The GazettE não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "E os dedos entrelaçados seriam resposta para qualquer dúvida sobre futuro." - Uma versão de "Fique" mas agora sob o ponto de vista do Uruha - The GazettE - UxA - YAOI

**Nota 1: **Essa fanfic foi escrita em continuação do presente para Kaline Bogard, monstrega que não faz nada além de atormentar minha vida e betar outra das minhas fics... a sua antecessora é "Fique", que se passa no POV do Aoi.

**Nota 2: **Essa fanfic foi publicada em 22/08/2010 no Nyah fanfiction, mas como o site não permite mais esse tipo de história, já deu pra entender, né?

* * *

**EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE**

**Oneshot**

Qualquer som poderia ser considerado música. Sabia disso por experiência própria e talvez por isso pensasse naqueles gemidos como algo maior que simples fragmentos.

Aliás, gemidos que por si só já eram capazes de lhe tirar a sanidade.

Amava a rouquidão daquela voz, especialmente quando ele se esforçava para chama-lo pelo nome. Adorava sentir que era a causa de sua confusão, como se em um momento como aqueles dizer ou pensar em algo coerente fosse pedir demais. Um esforço em vão. Já era muito difícil respirar, quanto mais raciocinar.

Respirar... queria pensar naquilo como algo desnecessário. Não queria saber do que lhe parecia banal quando sensações tão mais fortes lhe dominavam e tudo o que queria era simplesmente tem forças para continuar se movendo, prolongar a sensação do que era estar dentro daquele corpo.

O corpo de Aoi era macio e quente. Os músculos definidos se sobressaiam sob o toque de suas mãos, a pele se arrepiando ao menor toque, deixando claro que o que cada gesto poderia provocar, transformando mínimos estímulos em reações explosivas.

Segurá-lo com mais força e ir mais fundo era um impulso incontrolável, irresistível. Aquela voz rouca e desconexa parecia pedir por mais e isso era algo ao qual não se negaria. Riu quando ouviu um som mais alto escapar dos lábios grossos, de sua tentativa de controle. Era divertido, quase sádico vê-lo perder o fio pouco a pouco.

Ansioso por outro toque, beijou-lhe a nuca e mordiscou levemente sua orelha, envolvendo o corpo abaixo de si em um débil abraço como se quisesse garantir que ele não iria a lugar algum. Queria apenas ouvir os sons de prazer, sentir suas reações. Enlouquecê-lo.

Se pudesse, não o deixaria mesmo ir.

Se pudesse. Afinal, não podia.

O loiro não era alguém que se interessasse em viver com outra pessoa, em ter um compromisso. Nunca pensara muito no assunto. Teve alguns casos, todos muito curtos sem grande coisa para se lembrar. Apenas uma noite tórrida ou outra.

Não tinha nada com seu companheiro de banda. Nem soube muito bem como afinal começaram a se envolver mas seguiu em frente. Houve a primeira noite e mais algumas outras...

Só não soube porque aquilo parecia estar tomando um outro rumo. Já estavam naquilo há mais tempo do que seria comum ou desejável para ambos os lados.

Não era uma pessoa de ter compromissos, e se envolver justamente com o companheiro de banda parecia ser um erro. Tentava acabar com aquilo antes que pudesse prejudicar o trabalho de ambos. Quanto mais cedo isso acabasse, mais fácil seria superar. Era o melhor a ser feito, e de qualquer modo não queria mesmo um relacionamento sério. Por isso, tentava ser frio e distante tentando fazer com que o moreno terminasse com a história, e fosse a última vez.

Sair da cama dos outros era fácil, assim como tirar os outros da sua cama. Era simples, sempre fora e assim deveria ser... mas não era assim com Aoi. Sentia-se diferente, como se doesse de alguma forma.

Quantas ocasiões já deveriam ter sido "a última vez"?

Não deveria ser assim. Não tinham compromisso nenhum. Sabia que sua rejeição deixava algumas pessoas tristes mas nunca se importara... por que doía ver algum tipo de decepção nos olhos de Aoi?

Tentava não se importar. Queria pensar que aquela seria a última vez, que terminaria naquela noite. Ele não aguentaria mais e terminaria com aquilo. Mas até lá simplesmente não queria soltá-lo.

Enterrar-se naquele corpo quente foi um impulso que não pôde conter, e mal pôde reconhecer a própria voz quando aquela sensação intensa finalmente o arrebatou. Só se deu conta da voz do moreno que mesclada com a sua lhe soou um som único. Puro e desconhecido.

Por que com ele as noites nunca eram iguais?

Abriu os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração e também a si mesmo, recobrar os movimentos e aproveitar o calor do corpo de Yuu, sentindo a pele que tanto gostava enquanto se dava conta de que teria de desfazer aquele abraço.

Seria aquela a última vez?

Fosse como fosse, era a hora de dispensá-lo. Não tinha mais desculpas para o abraço. Soltá-lo foi a única alternativa ainda que não quisesse.

Afastou-se, deitando de costas para o moreno. Precisava lhe dar um tempo. Talvez ele cochilasse um pouco se estivesse tão cansado, um banho... e depois a desculpa ou outro pretexto qualquer. Um ritual a ser seguido assim como acontecera com todos os outros.

Para sua surpresa, sentiu o peso sumir do colchão. Yuu já tinha levantado?

Não pode vê-lo por estar virado para o lado oposto, mas ouviu o som dos seus passos indo em direção ao banheiro, a porta sendo fechada e o som da ducha aberta.

Rápido demais...

Os minutos pareceram ter passado muito rápido pois logo o banho terminou. Aoi saiu do banheiro já vestindo a calças jeans. Sentou-se na cama para calçar as meias sem dizer qualquer coisa. Nenhuma palavra e isso era realmente estranho.

– Yuu?

A resposta ao seu chamado não foi maior que um resmungo qualquer. E isso chamou a atenção do loiro. Aoi não costumava ser tão quieto assim, de modo que restou a ele mesmo quebrar o silêncio.

– O que está fazendo?

– Me vestindo. Está na hora.

– Hora do que? Temos algum compromisso hoje? Achei que o Kai tivesse dito que era dia de folga.

– E é, mas sou eu quem precisa ir.

– Alguma coisa marcada?

– Ie, não tenho nada pra hoje.

– Então...

– Já fiquei mais do que deveria.

Espantou-se por aquelas palavras e mal conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. Apenas observou o moreno vestindo a camisa que estava jogada próxima a cama, assim como suas próprias roupas deveriam estar espalhadas pelo cômodo, afinal quem poderia se preocupar com organização na hora em que os instintos de qualquer pessoa estariam a flor da pele?

– Não precisa levantar. Eu bato a porta quando sair.

Então era isso? Yuu finalmente tinha chegado ao limite e se cansado daquela história? Era o fim?

Era o fim. Tudo o que queria. Mas se era assim, por que a sensação de perda?

O moreno já estava levantando quando tomou uma atitude intempestiva: colocou sua mão sobre a dele. E talvez fosse algo tão estranho que imediatamente viu o estranhamento expresso nos olhos escuros de Yuu. Era mesmo tão estranho um gesto como esse?

Era melhor deixar esse tipo de pergunta de lado. Precisava de outros tipos de palavras.

– Yuu, eu sei que a situação é estranha, mas...

– A casa é sua, Kouyou. E eu sei que prefere estar sozinho. Se não quer alguém aqui, não precisa dar satisfações e muito menos ser educado.

Era o fim. Ouvir aquelas palavras deu ao loiro a certeza de que Aoi havia chegado ao limite e colocaria um ponto final. Uruha tinha esperado por aquilo há muito tempo, mas por que saber disso parecia tão incômodo?

– Não estou sendo educado com você.

– E o que quer dizer com isso?

A pergunta era esperada e temida. E embora estivesse sem jeito de responder, acabou fazendo por instinto. As palavras simplesmente tomaram forma em sua voz, expressando um desejo que tinha há muito tempo mas que não conseguia dizer.

– Eu quero que você fique. Mesmo.

Surpreendentemente, após ter dito aquelas palavras tudo pareceu ter ficado mais fácil até mesmo seus gestos. Abraça-lo foi um movimento consciente e natural. Um abraço de verdade, um gesto íntimo que parecia sempre ficar faltando do qual tentava desfrutar tanto quanto possível enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Sentiu Aoi se mexer naquele abraço, virando o rosto para ele, como se quisesse dizer algo, talvez alguma pergunta, ou um gesto de estranheza quanto a sua atitude, mas Uruha estava disposto a espantar qualquer resquício de dúvida. Antes que o moreno pudesse falar, cobriu os lábios dele com um beijo cálido, puxando-o para que voltasse a deitar. Para seu deleite, Yuu permaneceu ali, correspondendo ainda que hesitante. Um sorriso discreto se desenhou nos lábios cheios do moreno dando para Kouyou a certeza de que sua resposta seria "sim".

Não seria a última vez. Ele ia ficar. Não seria o ponto final e se dependesse de si, não queria sequer cogitar a existência de um fim. Sabia que tinha muito a fazer se o quisesse, e agora que teve coragem suficiente para admitir, tinha de fazer por onde.

Aoi merecia alguém de verdade ao seu lado e Takashima Kouyou faria por merecer o fato de ter sido escolhido.

E os dedos entrelaçados seriam resposta para qualquer dúvida sobre futuro.

**Fim**


End file.
